Good Vibrations
by Mrs.Scott323
Summary: Addek oneshot for a challenge. Addison, Derek, memories and Marky Mark!


_I wrote this story for a challenge and thought I'd post it here. A oneshot to keep Addek love alive!  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did, Ellis would be alive, Addek would be together, and Meredith off to lala land.  
Please R&R!_

* * *

_Seattle Grace, the hospital mixer_

The start of a new year with a new bunch of interns. Last year's interns were also there. Their only reason, the free drinks. Well who could blame them. Alex was trying to hook up with a leggy brunette, Izzie was telling another girl with equally blonde hair about her last year. The rest was at the bar, all of them except Meredith. After Christina and Burke's almost wedding she broke up with Derek and left for Boston. Derek was still in Seattle, he was Richard's sidekick for formal functions, he had accepted a position as part-time Chief. That way Richard had some free time to rebuild his relationship with Adele. This night wasn't any different, Adele had forced Richard to dance with her and Derek watched them dancing together. Suddenly the music stopped and the DJ grabbed a mic.

"Alright everybody, this song is dedicated to Dr. Shepherd, so if he would just step up to the middle of the floor. I heard from a reliable source he has an amazing routine to this song."

As the song began and the first chords filled the room Derek groaned, it's the song his sisters used to play over and over back in '91. They, well especially Nancy, had an obsession with Marky Mark. Good Vibrations is the song they caught him dancing to when he was home alone once. He kind of got all Risky Business, singing in the candlestick and everything. He looked around and everyone was staring at him. He searched the crowd of people to find the sister that did this to him. But he never found her. All he saw was someone with familiar red hair sitting at the bar.

He shook his head and headed for the bar.

"I really wish I had never taken you home to meet my family that year." he said as he sat down at the bar.

Addison tried not to laugh, she looked at her glass intensely but couldn't help sneaking a glance at his face. He was sipping his drink very irritated way. Now she just couldn't help herself. She bit her lip as a last attempt to stop her laugh but it was too late. Her laugh filled the room and she almost spilled her drink all over him.

"Well, it was this song or "I'm too sexy", remember when you and Mark danced on a table in a bar to that song back in med school?"

"I was trying to forget that, thank you very much. Why are you back here anyway. How's Naomi?" He looked up at her and saw that she got an amazing tan from living in LA. Her skin looked like it used to after they spent their summer in their house in the Hamptons.

"Why, are you not happy to see me? Naomi is fine, she and Sam are actually getting married again. She wanted me, well, told me to fly over here and invite you. And I just couldn't resist a request when I saw that DJ." She smirked.

"Dr. Shepherd, when are you going to show us the routine?" Derek and Addison looked over their shoulders to find the person shouting the question. It was one of the new surgeons, the one that replaced Burke after he left, who had asked.

"I'm not going to do it on my own. I'll do it if Addie joins me." He looked at Addison, she threw back the rest of her drink and rose. "You really think that´s going to stop me? I leave tomorrow anyway. You'll be here after that. Besides, I never back down from a dare." She pulled him with her to the middle of the floor. The DJ saw them and restarted the song.

"All right people, I think Dr. Shepherd has decided to show it to us!" Everyone turned to look at the couple on the floor. They both used their hands as a microphone and started a dance. There were some fake fighting moves, and bad 90s dance moves but the further the song the closer the two of them danced. After the last 'Good Vibrations' they left the floor and went over to talk to Richard. He was standing with Adele on the side of the dancefloor.

"Addison, I see you´ve returned. Any chance you´ll be staying?" Adele slapped his arm. "Richard you promised tonight no hospital talk."

"Don't worry Adele, we're just heading up to get some last things from Derek's office and then we're off to LA, an old college friend is getting married again. We have to go now but he'll be back next week." Addison and Derek bid them goodnight and turned to leave. Richard grabbed Derek by his arm before he was out of reach.

" No funny business in my hospital. I know you're divorced but I saw how the two of you danced."

" You make us sound like horny teenagers, Richard, give us more credit than that." Richard looked at them with a look that Derek used to see a lot on his mother's face back when he was a teenager. One that said 'I know you too well to think differently'.

"No funny business."

" Fine." Addison and Derek turned and walked out of the hospital. Out of habit Derek put his hand on the small of her back to guide her to the exit.

------

_Later that night._

" I still can't believe Richard doubted us." Derek looked at Addison with a smirk on his face. She felt him looking at her and turned to face him.

" What?"

" I think he wants to avoid walking in on us, like he did back in New York. Remember that day when you were wearing the heels and he walked in on us while we were doing it in his office?"

" Was that the time on the couch or against the wall?"

"No, the one when you were on his desk when I threw your blouse over his head."

Addison smiled as she remembered the mortified look on Richard's face and him lecturing them about having to desinfect his office, again. She looked at Derek while he pulled her close to him. Their legs intwined underneath the sheets.

"How long until the plane takes off?" Derek looked at the clock on the nightstand.

"About an hour. But I think we should take a later flight. I still have an exam to finish.".

"Oh really, Dr Shepherd, and what is wrong with this patient?" Derek pinned her underneath him and let his hands explore all of her body before letting his mouth follow the path his fingers had already made.

" I have no idea, I think she needs a full work up." Addison grinned and let her hands run through his hair as he kept kissing, licking every part of her stomach and chest. Slowly he made his way up her neck and her jaw to her ear. He sucked the spot just behind her ear. Her breathing became a little heavier and she started kissing her way up his shoulder. Wet and sloppy kisses with her open mouth until she reached his ear. She nibbled a bit on his earlobe and whispered:

"I aways knew you loved to play doctor."


End file.
